The invention is directed to vehicle armor plate.
So-called active armor is already known which consists of a thin outer layer from inert material, thus, for instance, a thin steel plate, the main armor of the vehicle and an explosive material layer between the thin steel plate and the main armor. This armor is designed against shaped charges. The explosive material layer is made to detonate by the shaped charge spike, whereby the thin steel plate moves away from the main armor obliquely to the trajectory of the shaped charge spike, if the shaped charge spike does not impact exactly perpendicularly, and thereby consumes the energy of the shaped charge spike, so that it can no longer penetrate through the main armor inside the target. The effectiveness of such active armor leaves however still something to be desired. The same applies for the protection of such armor against fire. It also has the disadvantage in the same way as passive armor, thus conventional armor without such sandwich construction, that it is easily acquired by radar.
It is therefore the task of this invention to make available an active armor which provides protection against radar at the same time having a high degree of resistance against enemy fire.